Assassination FAILED!
by MakoAlexanderson
Summary: When Nina finds herself the victim of an assassination attempt will someone save her or will she lose her life in the blink of an eye


Assassination FAILED!

Tekken Fanfiction

Lina Fanfic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken everything Tekken and Tekken related belongs to Namco. I only own this plot.**

**Summary: When Nina finds herself caught in the middle of an assassination will a hero come to the rescue or will her life end in the blink of an eye. Rated M for lemon, language, and adult themes**

**Author's Notes: Hey I'm a very young author and my friends, teachers, and parents think I write pretty well. Any feedback negative or positive I would really appreciate it ^_^. Hey before I start I've seen no one supports this couple wats up? 0.o ;) HERE….WE….GOOOOOOOOOOO!**

"**What am I going to do" said Nina lying on the ground breathing hard as a rock. She, as an assassin, had been ordered to be assassinated by the G Corporation. One of the assassins pulled out a knife and positioned himself at Nina neck. "**_**I'm done for"**_** thought Nina with a large gulp. The man roughly placed his hand on her neck. He raised his hand and paused ready to strike. Out of nowhere a hand grabbed the assassin threw him through the nearby pole. Lightning came from his furious body as he destroyed the other assassins. He offered Nina his hand. Nina gladly accepted his palm and grasped it. Once she had completely regained her posture she thanked him. "Who are you?" asked Nina wiping the dirt from her body. The man reached for his glasses, took them and talked in a deep tone "I'm your savior Lars." said Lars reaching in his pocket for something. He took out a black cell phone opened and dialed a number as Nina began to laugh. He started to talk. Nina overheard his conversation a little, "The subject is saved, no more problems I need to take care of do I?" asked Lars as Nina began to walk closer to him. The voice on the phone answered in a deep tone, "No your job is complete." replied the voice to Lars question. Nina recognized that voice from anywhere, Jin Kazama. He was the leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Lars closed the phone and put it back in his pocket. He turned around and looked at Nina. She was beautiful; he hadn't realized it until she cleaned herself up a little. His eyes continued to move up her gorgeous figure. The thing that made it better was she was torn up from bottom to top. It showed many parts of her body that he wanted to see more of. "May we go?" asked Lars gesturing Nina to step in front of him. "Sure we have a long walk all the way to Japan." said Nina starting to walk away. "Well ya comin'," that comment gave Lars a sensitive feeling in a specific part of his body. On their way back to Japan, Nina eventually got tired and convinced Lars to stop at a hotel. Once Nina made it to the room the first thing she did was take a shower, Lars, on the other hand, lay on the bed with his shirt off thinking about how much he loved Nina's body. The thing he wanted to do to her were flowing through his mind. Nina stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She stepped into the room, forewarning Lars to close his eyes because the towel couldn't fit her large breast. He was able to sneak a peek of her large round succulent breasts. His body couldn't control itself anymore. He got up from the bed and walked over to where Nina stood with nothing on but a towel. He turned her around and deeply brought her into a deep kiss. "**_**I can't believe I'm doing this to someone I just met, I don't know how but I already love her," thought Lars to himself.**_** She began to return the kiss. He unwrapped her from her towel and removed his pants. They both stopped to break for some air. They immediately went back into a kiss and Lars removed his boxers exposing his large erection. He laid her upon the bed and crawled on top of her continuing the kiss they shared. He positioned himself at her opening. He rubbed his member at her wet folds. She began to moan. His tongue began to beg for entrance to her mouth. She gladly gave him entrance. She started to scream in his mouth. She had never experienced something this big. This experience was giving her more pleasure than she could have wished for. He began thrust faster and harder. This feeling was too much she came over his erection. It felt so good to him; he began thrust as fast as he can. He started to feel an amazing feeling in his throbbing member. He came inside of her; it made her moan so loud the entire floor could hear. He covered her mouth with his and collapsed on top of her. Breathing hard he began to speak, "I just met you and I've already got you pregnant what am I going to do with myself." said Lars letting out a small laugh. They both laughed in unison as they both fell asleep**


End file.
